welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 25 August 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 25_August_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 19:52-32 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 19:52-45 Just thought you should know that book 12 is called The Hive Queen and book 13 is called The Poison Jungle 19:53-11 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 19:56-07 (ok) 20:00-46 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:01-47 o/ 20:02-18 This wiki seems dead today 20:02-34 I'm working on the newsletter. x'D 20:02-53 Ooo 20:02-58 Yay another one :o 20:04-25 It's written to be quite a doozy. :D 20:04-30 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:05-37 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 20:05-39 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 20:05-41 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 20:05-47 ~ Dragonarrow5767 has joined the chat ~ 20:05-51 heyo 20:05-53 Hi 20:05-59 Hi Marx 20:06-13 Hello! 20:06-24 Hi Shadowstalker 20:06-29 ~ Clay500 has left the chat ~ 20:07-01 brb 20:07-03 ~ Dragonarrow5767 has left the chat ~ 20:07-05 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:07-06 ~ Dragonarrow5767 has joined the chat ~ 20:07-10 back 20:07-24 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 20:07-36 /me yawns 20:07-46 frick I accidentally kept making new tabs on this phone 20:07-53 same 20:08-00 but on my computer 20:08-04 /me pats 20:08-34 Ew I have a dentist appointment today 20:08-57 rip 20:09-19 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 20:09-29 Evening, Rain. 20:09-33 Hey Rain :D 20:09-34 I meant afternoon. >_> 20:09-47 lol 20:09-51 Waking up makes your brain fried 20:09-51 Heyo Rain 20:10-00 waking up late* 20:10-03 how do you culture. I'm supposed to make a warriors' clan by moiself and I have no idea what to do. 20:10-41 @Rain, https://www.jsmorin.com/2014/01/creating-fictional-cultures/ 20:11-49 not really culture just 20:11-59 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 20:12-14 their territory and techniques and stuff. 20:12-36 Read the other Clans. 20:13-10 that's the problem, no one's done em. the wiki's dead but I want to help it live again though I have a feeling it won't work 20:13-38 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 20:14-34 Well. Do you want to do it because you think it's fun? 20:16-00 Well, there's nobody on it, so it's not particularly fun. I like it, just- dreaming set a rules I don't really understand? I feel like it would go much better if everyone could make their own clan and stuff- it would get crazy though. 20:16-30 Link? 20:16-35 Maybe talk to Dreaming. 20:17-09 https://warriorsfanonrp.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fanon_Roleplay_Wiki 20:18-16 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 20:25-05 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 20:25-27 gtg 20:25-58 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 20:28-42 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 20:28-48 Hi Dreams 20:29-09 hi 20:29-24 I might not be on long today im going up to my grandmothers later 20:30-12 ok 20:30-17 sounds fun 20:30-18 :3 20:30-26 she got a new puppy too 20:30-28 <3 20:31-19 awwwww 20:31-21 what breed? 20:31-44 a mix breed 20:31-51 aww 20:31-53 they're the best 20:31-53 shes pretty sure shes a great dane/laba mix 20:31-55 lab* 20:31-57 mhm 20:32-00 wow I bey she' sbig 20:32-04 what's her name? 20:32-05 she's tiny rn 20:32-08 june bug 20:32-10 awww cuteeeeee 20:32-16 <3 20:32-18 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 20:32-20 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 20:32-27 mhm 20:32-30 she has a mastiff too 20:32-33 he's like 20:32-41 half of me 20:32-45 wow 20:32-47 when hes standing on 4 legs 20:32-54 he's not even a year old im pretty sure 20:32-55 That's adorable. :D 20:32-56 mastiff's are large 20:32-59 mhm 20:33-01 dogs are amazing 20:33-03 :3 20:33-07 I remember getting him when I could pick him up 20:33-14 I have a lab/pit/border collie mutt 20:33-17 aww 20:33-18 and awwww 20:33-24 i have 2 boxer dogs 20:33-31 awesome! 20:33-43 boxers are pretty cool 20:33-45 june looks like she has a bit of pit in her 20:33-49 /me nods 20:33-52 pits are good dogs 20:33-58 mhm 20:34-08 I hate they have a bad rep 20:34-09 my dads against pits and i hate that 20:34-14 ikr 20:34-18 they're such good dogs 20:34-19 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 20:34-20 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 20:34-22 my parents like pits somewhat 20:34-26 and I know 20:34-41 aren't they like top 10 of most caring dogs 20:35-55 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 20:36-04 i'm not sure 20:36-07 hey Nibs 20:36-12 It’s boby 20:36-19 Bobby 20:36-43 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 20:36-44 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 20:36-47 You're name is Bobby? 20:36-56 *your 20:36-59 and okkkk 20:37-02 Bobby.... 20:37-14 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 20:39-09 gack i gtg 20:39-27 ~ Dragonarrow5767 has left the chat ~ 20:41-13 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 20:41-15 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 20:44-57 ~ Glow the SeaWing has joined the chat ~ 20:45-14 Evening, Glow. 20:45-18 Afternoon* 20:45-26 /me smiles 20:45-29 greetings 20:45-58 ah... has anyone seen Vaati lately? I know I keep asking that but I really need to talk to him about his book. 20:46-01 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 20:46-13 Nope. 20:46-45 okay... 20:47-08 ack I gtg 20:47-58 ~ Glow the SeaWing has left the chat ~ 20:48-00 Cya later, Glow. 20:53-56 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 20:54-04 internet crashed and burned 20:54-05 wb, Dream. 20:55-25 Bye! 20:55-27 ~ The Shadowstalker has left the chat ~ 20:57-35 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 20:57-37 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 21:00-02 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has left the chat ~ 21:02-40 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 21:02-42 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 21:17-04 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:17-18 hi 21:17-47 Sup, Galax? 21:18-01 i just got done with volleyball tryouts 21:18-06 stressful 21:18-22 How long until you find out if you got in? 21:18-27 Monday 21:18-58 (ok) 21:19-02 I probably won’t becauseive only played for one year and barely have any experience XD 21:19-08 but hey i tried 21:19-36 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 21:19-38 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 21:20-13 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 21:20-15 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 21:20-21 And that's what matters. 21:20-30 :D 21:22-12 The Galaxy 21:22-14 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 21:22-14 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 21:23-15 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 21:30-27 ~ Radiant-the-RainWing has joined the chat ~ 21:30-48 ~ Radiant-the-RainWing has left the chat ~ 21:33-37 ~ Radiant-the-RainWing has joined the chat ~ 21:33-42 ~ Radiant-the-RainWing has left the chat ~ 21:33-49 Hi! 21:44-07 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 21:44-08 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 21:45-27 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 21:46-28 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 21:58-51 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 21:58-53 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 21:58-55 ~ GlamorousSneaking has joined the chat ~ 21:59-07 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 21:59-28 ~ GlamorousSneaking has left the chat ~ 22:01-52 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 22:06-06 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:06-21 /me is back 22:06-38 wb, Galax. :) 22:06-43 hello 22:08-32 Sup? 22:08-59 noting much 22:09-06 im hanging out with Peak 22:09-18 Nooooice. 22:09-45 we were bored 22:09-50 so we threw something 22:09-55 and it got stuck 22:09-57 on the ceiling 22:09-58 oops 22:11-48 What was it? 22:12-03 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-03 some weird squishy thing idk 22:12-09 hi titan 22:12-09 scree 22:12-12 Hi 22:13-45 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 22:14-23 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 22:16-04 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:17-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:19-20 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:22-57 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:23-40 fingerguns what's up i feel like pöõpôō 22:23-59 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:24-07 o/ 22:24-15 Chat is very dead today hhh 22:24-22 school i guess 22:24-34 Also Im going to the dentist in approx. 35 minutes 22:24-49 assert your dominance and lick the drill 22:24-57 I'm weird and terrible and in a strange stasis of productivity and cola. 22:25-10 my school starts next week. Rip. Looking at the map and my sched makes me facepalm because my classes are so far apart 22:25-24 You got five minutes to run, Sab. 22:25-27 proud cola is short for productivity cola 22:25-34 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:25-34 Of course. 22:25-43 how did i just find out 22:25-48 �� 22:25-48 prouductivity cola 22:26-13 :3 22:26-30 Because you just told me and I just slapped it on Proud-Cola's meaning. 22:26-39 Now, Proud-Cola is short for Prouductivity Cola. :3 22:26-56 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:28-31 what was it short for before? 22:28-31 22:28-37 Proud-Cola. 22:29-22 oh xd 22:29-39 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:29-43 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:29-50 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:29-52 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:29-59 heyos 22:30-02 i dont wanna do art 22:30-12 /me throws temper tantrum 22:30-13 Now how can I RP while being a Chat �� 22:30-29 split screen 22:30-34 take a nap sleepy 22:30-37 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:30-38 How do I split screen on mobile waah 22:30-41 Heya Nibs! 22:30-43 nibby 22:30-44 o/ 22:30-46 What's up? 22:30-50 Drat. I was hoping to throw money at you, Sleepy. 22:31-02 you throw money at me? :3333 22:31-12 do you have a entry for the tribe contest nibs? 22:31-12 22:31-33 Hmm 22:31-36 I was thinking about that 22:31-38 i might nap and then power through my owed art so i can breathe a little more 22:31-45 I need a co owner for mine 22:31-49 Hmm 22:31-51 What is yours? 22:31-55 gl on the tribe contest! 22:32-05 "breathe a little more" did you lose all your breath from last night 22:32-10 what? 22:32-11 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:32-13 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:32-14 me? 22:32-29 No Nibs xD 22:32-39 Last night we were kinda goofing around 22:32-40 oof xD 22:32-46 the weight of my responsibilities crush my lungs 22:32-56 mood 22:32-57 i am trapped within my own ribs 22:33-00 snap I have to shop 22:33-02 seeya soon 22:33-07 see ya! 22:33-18 ~ Rain The FanWing has left the chat ~ 22:33-22 bye Rain 22:34-02 Last night it started off with Animus!Sunny 22:34-26 cursed 22:34-41 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:34-42 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:34-50 Then severe asthma!Tsu by Sleepy 22:35-00 its canon 22:35-13 Why, guys. 22:35-14 Why. 22:35-29 because its funnee 22:35-31 Proud you didnt stop us then so we assumed it wouldnt be a lot 22:35-40 /me weeps. 22:35-58 not as much as my 38 stab wounds 22:36-06 Then Coral and Scarlet switching roles 22:36-15 No 22:36-41 what 22:36-57 last night was a mess 22:37-13 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:37-45 kk sure 22:37-55 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 22:38-25 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has left the chat ~ 22:38-39 it was cool and then Sleepy lost it because the world was stupid 22:38-57 I thought my quadraceps were my biceps whEezE 22:39-18 whaT 22:39-32 aw yeah i got that strong hamstring in my, uh, lower back 22:41-13 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:41-17 Oh dear 22:42-10 what 22:42-12 also o/ 22:42-29 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:48-17 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:00-46 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:00-51 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 23:00-55 wb 23:01-02 thanks sorry 23:01-05 sure 23:02-31 ~ Garydeansonic has joined the chat ~ 23:03-02 ~ Garydeansonic has left the chat ~ 23:07-22 ~ PeaktheIceWing18 has joined the chat ~ 23:07-26 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:07-26 psst its galax 23:07-50 im being a snek and stealing her laptop 23:08-30 Sup, Galax? 23:08-40 Please don't let Peak wrestle the laptop away from you. x'D 23:10-58 ~ PeaktheIceWing18 has left the chat ~ 23:11-02 ~ PeaktheIceWing18 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-09 she doesnt know im here lol 23:14-36 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 23:14-39 cool 23:14-49 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:15-37 /me arches an eyebrow. 23:17-38 thinking emoji 23:19-06 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:20-41 o/ 23:23-27 ~ PeaktheIceWing18 has left the chat ~ 23:26-36 gtg 23:26-40 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:28-44 Hmhmh 23:29-37 Hey, Outty? Was Bermuda a thread or content mod? 23:29-52 Uhhh. Content I think. 23:30-28 Thanks. 23:31-47 No probs 23:37-05 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:37-07 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:37-48 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:44-08 ~ Rain The FanWing has joined the chat ~ 23:45-33 the suspense is killing me 23:45-44 I keep looking at jaguar and biting my fingernails 23:47-55 ? 23:47-56 Why? 23:48-19 because I'm not sure if she's good or not 23:48-30 she's my entry for the contest 23:50-03 I know. Just do your best, Rain. 23:50-12 At the very least, you gained experience in this. 23:50-17 And grew as a character-builder. 23:51-02 I was just reading a book where it says "it'll build character" like a thousand times 23:51-06 xd 23:51-19 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:53-11 hi nibss 23:54-08 Not *that* character, but that too.